


Rediscovery

by Lokisbur



Series: Rediscovery series [1]
Category: ST:TOS, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (sorry not sorry), ADHD Jim, Autistic Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Autistic Spock, Mention of wounds, Multi, Some mention of blood but nothing too graphic, Teen Jim, Teen Spock, Teen bones, What is a beta?, transporter malfunction (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbur/pseuds/Lokisbur
Summary: Oh boi, yet another fic about a transporter malfunction and the triumvirate gets younger? Well yes, but this time they're teens, already have their traumas but also have the nicest crew in the galaxy.--------This work has chapters linked to each others, but the series is made of different moments without a clear chronological order.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, McSpirk
Series: Rediscovery series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> HI! First time writing something Star Trek after a year being in the fandom. This will be an multiple idea work, so each chapters won't really be connected to each other.  
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!

The  _ Enterprise  _ was orbiting above a planet with which they made first contact nearly two months ago. The three older officers, except for Scotty - who didn’t mind getting out of his engineering room without having to leave the ship - who was now in charge. The planet below has a beautiful greenish color, with hints of blue for the seas and hints of brown-ish with a bit of white for the mountains; it was indeed quite a see.

Suddenly an swear from the comm.

“Scotty, beam us up right now!” yelled the captain in the comms.

“And bring a medical team!” added the CMO.

The engineer did as he was told and less than two seconds later the three men from the surface appeared in the transporter room. However, they weren’t quite the one they were expecting.

There was a medical emergency alright, but the persons who arrived weren't the ones they expected. Medical officers moved forward the three young men, on their right a blond, clearly recovering from something and 100% alert to his surrounding, the smallest of the three; in the middle painly stood a vulcan, blood coming from his nose and mouth with several other bruises; and finally, at the left, the tallest of the three, brown hair and blue eyes, clearly scared about the whole situation. The blond boy suddenly pushed the one in the middle, making him fall on the third one and ran away, easily evading the adults hands trying to stop him, and went in the corridor to god knows where.

Scotty turned his head back to the two others, still on the platform and what he saw wasn’t good, at. all. The young vulcan’s bleeding was worsening and he was almost unconscious, laying on top of the young southern boy, who was trying to bring him up despite the weight difference and the impossibility to touch his skin. He managed to hold him in a sitting position, letting him rest his head on his shoulder in case he fainted; which didn’t take too long to happen. The medical team was already checking on him and murmured something that only the now young doctor could hear; he let them take his protégé away and put him on the stretcher.

“Is he gonna be alright?” asked Scotty as the group passed in front of him.

“Yes, we will take good care of him.” the nurse answered “One problem though, sir, the young man” he looked at the brunette “said his name was Leonard McCoy.”

Scotty looked at the nurse, his eyes widening. What has happened in the transporter? How was it possible? Were the two other kids Commander Spock and Captain Kirk? The engineer couldn’t believe it, but they did bring the three men back and there were no more traces of them on the planet below.

The young man ran as quick as possible in the corridors, bumping into walls, people even. They would not take him, they would not put him in this horrid place, trying to know everything that happened without paying attention to his cries, to the pain he was feeling everyday for letting those kids die under his watch. 

It didn’t take long to notice he was in a spaceship. He arrived on the observation deck and saw the stars in front of him. All the crewmembers in the room stared at him, but he was since long used to the stares and stepped back to find a more suitable place to hide.

But as he was moving toward the turbolift, a black woman stopped him in his run, grabbing him by the arm with force, and strength she had.

“Young man,” she started, her voice one of authority, “we do not run in the corridors. And where are you coming from?”

“Let me go!” he screamed.

The woman looked behind her shoulder, a group of nurses were running toward them.

“Thank you Lieutenant Uhura.” said one of them, looking at the woman. “We need to bring him to sickbay immediately. Also, Commander Scott wants to see you and some other commanders in the briefing room.”

“Thanks for letting me know.” Uhura answered.

Who was this kid? What was he doing here and why was he running away? The communications officer walked away from them, hoping that this meeting with Commander Scott will enlighten her about the situation.

“Get OFF OF ME!” screamed the boy, twisting in every direction, trying to get away from the two nurses.

They stopped in a corner and one of the nurses kneeled down in front of him.

“We need to bring you to sickbay, kid, we need to run some tests on you.” he explained “come now, you’re name’s James Kirk right?”

The effect of the name didn’t go as the nurse expected, instead of having a curious look and many questions as to why they knew his name, James threw his leg forward, hitting the nurse in the nose. The other one grabbed him by the waist, blocking his arms in his grasp, and carried the bustling and screaming kid all the rest of the way.

Leonard was sitting beside the vulcan boy who fell on him. He has been through several tests, including some weird ones like checking his molecular structure or mental tests to see if there was any memory loss, but he never received the results, so he was waiting near the only other person his age in the sickbay. He didn’t know where they were, but also didn’t ask in fear of what might be the answer. 

Then the boy who pushed the young vulcan on him appeared, carried by a nurse, screaming and kicking around. The doctor in charge of the sickbay came to him and tried to calm him down, but nothing worked and he had to hypospray him.

“I’m sorry you had to see that” M’Benga told him, “I need him to stay still, but in the state he was there was no other way. Can you check on him when he wakes up? To be sure he doesn’t throw a tantrum again.”

“Sure will Doc’” answered Leonard.

The CMO left the little alcove where the three boys were with a quick look at the vulcan kid’s readings. 

The blue eyed boy looked at the blonde, he had dark circles under his eyes and his sleep didn’t seem to be a calm one, even though he has been put to sleep with light drugs. A movement on his left made him remember the second kid. He had his eyes opened, they looked almost completely black due to the dark green blood left in his eyes, consequence of a hard punch on his zygomatic bone. 

“Before you ask,” started the human kid, “I don’t know where we are, I didn’t asked. My name is Leonard Horacio McCoy but you can just call me Leonard if you want.”

The other boy looked at him with a look that seemed kind of empty, then looked at the place around him.

“We seem to be in a sickbay” he announced, his body stiffening, “Also my name is Spock, I apologies but I cannot salute in a better way than with words, my arms still aren’t fully functional.”

“It’s ok, a verbal salutation is enough.” smiled Leonard. “You don’t like sickbays, do you?”

“Vulcans do not like nor hate, Leonard McCoy, but it indeed isn’t a place I wish to stay in longer than necessary.”

The young human smiled, he liked Spock already, he had a way with words which made him capable to express emotions without quite expressing them. The young vulcan closed his eyes again, clearly tired, giving the chance for Leonard to take a look at him better. He seemed to have a really soft skin, really pale with only a smidge of green on the tip of his ears and on his cheeks.  _ He looks like a porcelain doll _ , he thought,  _ beautiful but fragile. _ He held out a hand toward his ear and in a simple and soft brush it twitched, like a cat’s ear.

“Please refrain from touching me.” Spock said, his eyes still closed.

“S-sorry, I just, couldn’t stop myself.” apologized Leonard.

He stood up to grab a chair and sat beside the two beds, waiting for the Doctor M’Benga to arrive, or for one of his two companions to wake up.

  
  
  


It didn’t take much time for Jim to come back to himself. He suddenly opened his eyes, letting them get used to the light around him, and by the white ceiling he knew he was in sickbay. He sat up and started to swing his legs over the border of the bed, only to be stopped by another kid, a bit older than him. 

“What d’you think you’re doing?” asked a southern drool. “If you get out of here they gonna catch you again and hit you with that hypo.”

“Well I don’t want to stay here and anyway we’re in space, I have pretty much nowhere to go.” he answered angrily.

He might’ve said it too harshly because the boy stepped back, his mouth opened and tears came to his eyes. He hit the bed behind him where a pointy eared boy was lying, and let himself drop, holding his knees in his arms, his face on them.

“We’re in space.” he sobbed. “We are going to DIE!”

Jim stepped forward and sat in front of him. Before he could say anything to reassure him, the alien boy had already stepped down from the bed and placed himself beside him.

“Leonard, spaceships are really secure, they are built in the best materials, and by the look of the crewmembers’ uniforms we are on a StarFleet ship, known to be as safe as Vulcan’s. Your fear is only illogical.” he said quietly.

“ILLOGICAL? MY FEAR IS PERFECTLY LOGICAL!! We could be ejected outside and suffocate and freeze, or we could be attacked by Klingons, or we could be…” He couldn’t finish the sentence as his breath stopped for a second and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Spock held up his hand, had a second of hesitation, but finally placed it onto Leonard’s wrist.

“I’m here Leonard, everything will be alright.” he whispered in his ear.

The boy continued to cry, wetting his knees, but he did seem to be a bit calmer than a minute ago.

“I thought Vulcans didn’t touch others.” questioned the blonde.

“We usually do not, but some circumstances are special ones.” he answered.

“By the way,” continued the human boy, “my name is Jim. What’s yours?”

“Spock. My name is Spock.” answered timidly the Vulcan.

They looked at each other for a second, Spock avoiding his eyes. The human boy was bright and noisy, even if there was a sad light in his eyes, and Spock had never seen a human giving off such an energy. He knew he liked him, as he liked Leonard.

Jim thought that the vulcan was cute, his pale skin tone looked like one of the dolls his grandmother had at home. He looked at the other boy, Leonard, and even though he still was crying, Jim remembered his rather strong but interesting accent. If he was about to be stranded on an unknown spaceship for a while, might as well make friends with the only other kids his age.


	2. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out that the chapters will be more linked that I first thought. Hope you enjoy this one!!

Lieutenant Uhura walked fast in the direction of the briefing room, when she arrived in front of it she could already see all the other senior officers seated. Wait, not all of them, the CMO, First Officer and Captain weren’t there.

“Where is the triumvirate?” she asked.

“Sickbay.” dryly answered Dr M’Benga.

She looked at him with shock, but couldn’t say more as Scotty entered the room. He sat on his usual chair but everyone knew that he was now the one in charge.

“Everyone, the CMO, First Officer and Captain are in sickbay for now, I am therefore the acting captain and Geoff is the acting CMO.” he said quickly. “I count on every single one of you to take care of the situation.”

“Why are they in sickbay?” asked Sulu “Are they in any danger?”

Scotty was clearly uneasy. He was slightly fidgeting and looked up at M’Benga.

“Transporter malfunction, but we don’t know what exactly for now.” Scotty said.

“What about the kid I saw earlier?” asked Uhura.

“That was the captain.” answered the acting CMO.

“He’s a kid?” asked Chekov, his eyes widening.

“All three are kids, yes. From what we know they’re around 14-15 years old.” continued to explain the doctor, “We also managed to get more information on them that we ever did as adults. Leonard has autism with anxiety, the captain most likely has ADHD and shows signs of starvation and PTSDs, Mr Spock has autism with dyslexia as a result but also signs of traumas. Both Mr Spock and the captain are clearly anxious about being in sickbay.”

“That’s why Dr McCoy always has a hard time dragging them in sickbay!” laughed Chekov.

“Most likely yes, but it seems to be linked to trauma.” commented the doctor.

“What about Mr Spock’s wounds?” worriedly asked Scotty.

“From the information you gave us about the transporter, their body seems to have come back to the state they were at this age, therefore including the wounds they had at the time.”

Uhura frowned a bit then asked, “What kind of injuries does Mr Spock has?” 

“Assault. Bullying maybe? He had two broken ribs, his jaw was fractured, his left shoulder and knee were dislocated and his right wrist strained.” Geoff enumerated.

The whole room went silent. Only 15 and already so many injuries. Never, as an adult, he showed signs that he had to go through all that.

“We fixed everything but he still has some bruises here and there, we didn’t want to temper too much with the natural recovery of his body. We also had to sedate the captain as he was causing the biggest ruckus ever. Only Dr McCoy was alright, he even helped us to take care of Mr Spock.” added the doctor, “Even if I think that was due to his anxiety and the fact that he was the only kid in the room, alongside Spock.”

The crew looked at each other. With the three most important officers incapacitated as they were, taking care of everything will be difficult. The all knew that two choices were offering to them; continuing their mission to make second contact with the species below and fixing the problem themselves, or reporting to Starfleet and waiting for not only a babysitting captain, but also seeing the three officers get out of their reach without knowing if they’ll ever recover.

“We’re going to fix it ourselves.” suddenly said Scotty. “I canna see them taken away from us.”

“They are most likely going to end up in a medical facility, and considering their state, I’m not sure they’ll support it, especially if they end up separated.” commented M’Benga. “I am with Mr Scott.

“They are family, we will help them.” said Sulu.

“Da! We disobeyed Starfleet orders to save crewmembers, we can do it again.” added Chekov.

“I’m worried for them, if they are taken away… I really do not want to think of what will happen. I’ll follow you.” said Uhura.

“Looks like we all agree.” nodded Scotty. “I’ll notify the crew of what happened.”

“Wait until the night,” Geoff stopped him. “I want to check on them and see if there are some accomodation we should do. Also to tell them how to behave. Until now, we should do as if nothing happened, to raise any suspicions”

The officers started to stand up but the comm bipped. 

“Bridge to ready room. Ambassador Sarek wants to talk to Mr Spock.” said the communicator officer in charge.

They looked at each other, and Scotty moved toward the comm.

“Put him here.” he replied. “And on a secured channel.”

He sat down at the same moment the ambassador’s face appeared on the screen.

“Salutation _Enterprise_. I however asked to talk to my son, and I do not see him here.”

“Sorry ambassador,” started the engineer, “but we’re in a wee bit of trouble at the moment, Mr Spock is busy…”

“Why would all the senior officers be in the ready room while the captain, the first officer and the CMO are working on the said “problem”?” asked the ambassador.

Even if vulcans do not let out any emotions, the tone was clear that no lies would be tolerated.

“Ambassador.” came in Uhura. “We _are_ in a bit of a problem, however, Mr Spock is linked to the problem, he might not be busy, but he is either indisponible at the time.”

Sarek stayed silent for a second, staring at the lieutenant. Uhura clearly was the only one on board to be able to stare back in the eyes of a vulcan. “

“Dr M’Benga, you worked with vulcans.” started Sarek.

The acting CMO nodded shyly.

“Then if I tell you that the bond changed, you will understand what I mean.”

The doctor’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.

“It seems that you do.” The ambassador closed his eyes for a few seconds then looked back at him. “The bond is the same as it was at a certain moment in the past. I know that my son is in good hands, but if you could please inform me more about what happened…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence as Uhura talked again.

“Sir, I know that you care about your son, however, at the moment you must know that only two options are or to hide it to the fleet and help them ourselves, or report what happened.” she explained. “We put the call on a secure channel, but if any information comes out about it, we all know what will be the result.”

She stared at him right in the eyes. _I don’t know if she’s just crazy or crazy amazing,_ thought Scotty.

“Just tell that he’s fine.” said a voice, from the communication.

A woman stood behind the ambassador, clearly worried.

“And his age, depending on it we can give you a few information in case something happens.”

The ambassador said nothing, sign that he approved of the demand.

M’Benga took a breath. “He’s fine, he was injured but we took care of the wounds.”

Amanda brought her hand to her mouth.

“We think that they’re around 14-15 years old.”

The couple looked at each other, exchanging information that only they could get through their bond. 

“‘They’, doctor?” asked the ambassador.

“The captain, the CMO and First Officer all got deaged through the transporter, we do not know the cause as of now, but we will figure it out.”

“You are saying that you will not notify Starfleet, I presume.” said Sarek.

The officer looked at Scotty, who swallowed with difficulty. 

“We will help you as much as we can.” said Amanda. “But know that if anything happens with Starfleet, we won’t be able to anymore.”

“Thank you ma’am, ambassador.” managed to let out Scotty, much relaxed now.

“We know you’ll take good care of our son and his _t’hylara_.” smiled the woman. 

They said their farewell and a few seconds later the officers received a file for Spock, confirming his autism and dyslexia, but also with some useful information as to what to do in case of emergency. 

The officers looked at each other. It was now time to continue their first mission, but also manage to fulfil their new one; bring back their three friends to their normal state.


	3. Not so illogical

They were told they will spend the night in sickbay by M’Benga. At the time for dinner they had the right to choose whatever they liked to eat, which seemed to surprise Jim a bit, but except for a slight second of astonishment he showed nothing. The two human boys settled on some burger but Spock didn't know what to eat as he never was asked what he prefered nor had he eaten human food - other than his mother's pie at least. Under the soft pressure of the two other boys he took a burger too, with the assurance of it being vegetarian.

The first bite was a mess for all of them, the burgers were so big that they couldn’t take a bite properly. Spock looked at them in confusion due to the way he was supposed to eat it; he knew that humans had different customs but never thought they would be so disgusting. He tried to take a bite anyway, and managed not to spill too much around, for which he was quite proud. He continued to eat methodically, thinking before each bite about the best place to take one, and finished his meal after the two other boys. 

“You’re done?” asked Leonard

Spock looked down, twisting his shirt between his fingers.

“If you are, maybe we can see to explore the ship a bit” proposed Jim with a smirk.

“No, you’re not exploring the ship, not tonight at least.” said M’Benga, coming their way. “First you have to brush your teeth and put on some pyjamas, then, you have the right to watch or read something for an hour, but then I want you three in bed and ready to sleep.”

Jim pouted a bit but said nothing and Leonard stood up, ready to propose an activity.

“I propose we watch the Princess Bride!” he said loudly, making Spock wince a bit.

“I think that Spock isn’t quite okay with the loud sounds of a movie.” replied the doctor. “Maybe reading something would be better.”

The three boys looked at each other. They knew that no arguments were possible, the doctor’s face was clear enough. They moved to the bathroom to take care of their teeth and change their clothes. Once finished they came back to the same place they were before, but this time with a third bed added. 

After a minute of silence the vulcan raised his hand.

He asked softly, “Do you have a copy of  _ Alice in Wonderland _ ?” 

“Not a physical one, if that’s what you mean, but we do have it on computer,” answered the man, “I’ll look it up for you.”

He left the room with a small smile, never he would’ve thought that the First Officer would be fond of such an illogical book as a kid.

“ _ Alice in Wonderland? _ ” asked Leonard, “Isn’t it an illogical book?”

Spock looked away and climbed onto the far-left bed. He sat cross-legged, still avoiding their stare.

Jim threw a small punch in Leonard’s side.

“Way to go.” he told him.

“What did you want me to say? It IS a book filled with illogical things.” he retorted.

“And? What is happening is illogical. He knows about a book like that for a reason, let him ask for what he likes.” remembered him Jim.

They looked at each other for a few seconds.

“Beside, don’t you think that a book like that will make you forget a bit about what is happening?”

Leonard looked down for a second and started drawing circles on the floor.

“I guess so.” he answered

Jim stared at him a little longer and dropped the case, there wasn't much reason to fight over that. The acting CMO came back with the card for the book and inserted it in the computer. 

"Here boys, only an hour alright? I will come back later to present you the nurse that is on guard tonight, so you know who to call for if there's a problem."

The doctor left again and the three boys looked at each other. 

"Guess it's  _ Alice in Wonderland _ then. Who wants to read?" asked Jim. "I would but it might be a bit messy because of my ADHD, I tend to skip words and even paragraphs sometimes." 

Leonard looked at Spock. 

"Wanna give it a try?" 

Spock fidgeted a bit and looked around with a shifty gaze. 

"If it was in Vulcan it would've been easier but it’s Standard… and I..." he murmured. "I… I have dyslexia"

"It's okay!" said the blue eyed boy. "I don't have reading difficulties so I'll read. You two just relax and listen to my voice, I sing badly but my momma said my stories are always great to listen to." 

He sat on the middle bed, moving the computer screen towards him. Jim moved into the far-right bed and layed down, stimming with one of the ends of his cushions. The other boy started to read the book with a slightly thickening southern drool, due to fatigue.

After half an hour, from what he could deduce, Spock and Jim were asleep.

“Talk about a beautiful reading voice.” chuckled Leonard to himself.

He stood up and went to tuck the two others in their bed, paying huge attention not to touch Spock’s skin. This was the moment Dr M’Benga chose to come back with a blonde woman.

“I see they’re already asleep, it was predictable considering their state.” he commented, “Leonard, this is Nurse Chapel, she’s the guard nurse I talked about. If there’s any problem, come to her.”

The woman waved her hand at him with a fond smile.

“I’ll come wake you all up around 0800 alright? Go get some sleep in the meantime.” she said.

She had a sweet voice that Leonard really liked, maybe add a small southern drool and she’ll have his aunty’s voice. He nodded and climbed back in bed.

“Good night Leonard” the two adults said, leaving the room.

“Night” he answered, ready to sleep.

He looked once more at the two other boys sleeping nearby. He might be stranded on a spaceship in the middle of nowhere, but at least he had company.


End file.
